Lost Experience
Lost Experience foi um (ARG) desenvolvido pelos escritores e produtores de Lost para os fãs participarem e para expandir o enredo. O jogo foi co-desenvolvido por três redes de televisão, a Americana ABC, a Australiana Canal 7 e a Inglesa Canal 4. O escritor do Lost Experience foi identificado como Jordan Rosenberg por Carlton Cuse. http://dvd.ign.com/articles/726/726981p2.html Todos os Sites em-jogo (com exceção dos sites de patrocinadores) foram desenvolvidos pela Agência de Design Hi-ReS! http://www.hi-res.net, a qual anteriormente tinha criado o site Lost The Untold para o Canal 4 inglês . De acordo com um artigo do New York Times, o jogo seria "uma caça ao tesouro multimídia que usaria mensagens de email, ligações telefônicas, comerciais, outdoors e sites da Web falsos feitos para parecerem reais". O Lost Experience foi um jogo baseado em internet e caracterizado por um enredo paralelo que não fazia parte do enredo atual da série de televisão. Não haviam prêmios, mas o jogo dizia oferecer pistas que poderiam desvendar alguns dos grandes mistérios da Ilha. Que incluía a introdução de novos personagens e da misteriosa Fundação Hanso. As dicas variavam por continente, então, os participantes tinham que coordenar as informações via internet. A ABC disse que o jogo foi projetado para recorrer a fãs e a pessoas que até o momento não familiarizavam com Lost Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse mencionaram o jogo primeiramente no podcast oficial da série falando sobre o site da Fundação Hanso, o qual estava fora do ar por alguns meses (ou em suas palavras, "fora do ar para remodelamento"). Datas de Lançamento Internacionais O lançamento do jogo coincidiu com o de vários episódios de Lost. * 2 de Maio, 2006 no Reino Unido, coincidindo com o episódio . * 3 de Maio, 2006 nos EUA, coincidindo com o episódio . * 4 de Maio, 2006 na Austrália, coincidindo com o episódio . ** (Anúncios estavam repetindo em 11 de Maio junto com ) * 15 de Maio, 2006 na República da Irlanda, coincidindo com o episódio . Vídeo Oficial do Canal 4 O Canal 4 lançou um pequeno documentário de 4 minutos sobre o Lost Experience e seu envolvimento: 6phwqrqlGwE&NR=1 Resumo Detalhado O jogo foi dividido em fases distintas, com um objetivo diferente para cada uma. Fontes dizem haver 5 fases (segundo este boletim de imprensa}. 1ª Fase , o livro ligado a Lost escrito por Gary Troup]] A primeira fase do jogo, gira em torno do site "oficial" da Fundação Hanso, o qual, envolve os jogadores fazendo com que busquem pistas escondidas no site deixadas por um hacker, que até o momento é conhecido apenas como Persephone. Estas pistas, lançam dúvidas quanto ao verdadeiro interesse da Fundação Hanso para com a vida humana, e introduz novos personagens ao jogo. Esta fase do jogo é promovida pelos comerciais da Fundação Hanso, que são exibidos na ABC, no Canal 7 Australiano, no Canal 4 Inglês e por acordos de publicidade com a Sprite, Jeep, Verizon, e Monster.com. Mais adiante, um programa de rádio apresentado por alguém que se identifica como DJ Dan se junta a Persephone na luta contra a Fundação Hanso. Um livro ligado a Lost, chamado Bad Twin, é publicado em Maio de 2006 sobre o nome do autor ficcional Gary Troup, que (na série) estava a bordo do Vôo Oceanic 815, e de quem o manuscrito foi encontrado por Hurley, lido por Sawyer, e queimado (em parte) por Jack. Vídeo-entrevistas com Troup foram se espalhando pela internet, contendo referências à outro livro "não-ficção" de Troup chamado Equação de Valenzetti. A relação exata da história do livro com enredo de Lost ainda não está clara, mas a linha de tempo da publicação do livro, assim como a sensibilidade do scavenger hunt dos clipes de entrevista, sugerem que Troup e o Gêmeo Ruim eram outro pedaço do quebra-cabeças do Lost Experience. Artigos Relacionados * thehansofoundation.org * retrieversoftruth.com * DJ Dan * Gary Troup * sublymonal.com * letyourcompassguideyou.com 2ª Fase com Hugh McIntyre]] A segunda fase do jogo, começa quando o site thehansofoundation.org sai do ar devido a ataques de Persephone. E uma URL escondida no código fonte do site redireciona os jogadores para o blog de Rachel Blake, um diário aparentemente inócuo que fala de suas viagens ao redor da Europa. Entretanto, quando entramos com um código secreto no blog, outro site é revelado: o site real de Rachel, http://stophanso.rachelblake.com. Este site, mostra um vídeo-blog de Rachel em suas tentativas de descobrir a verdade sobre as operações Fundação Hanso, e expõe ações sinistras de seus executivos na Europa, principalmente Thomas Werner Mittelwerk. Durante esta fase, os jogadores vão descobrindo que Rachel Blake e Persephone são a mesma pessoa. Os jogadores, também descobrem que a Fundação, agora sob administração individual do "Dr." Mittelwerk, está envolvida em atividades suspeitas na Islândia , usando o Instituto Vik para executar secretamente a Equação de Valenzetti usando um grupo de autistas savants. Blake seguiu Mittelwerk até a Itália, onde ele subiu a bordo do cargueiro Helgus Antonius, que estava a caminho de Sri Lanka. Blake foi ajudada por Darla Taft, uma sócio da Hanso que descobriu alguns dos procedimentos duvidosos deles. Ela e seu companheiro Hugh McIntyre foram mortos, presumidamente por ordens de Mittelwerk, mas Rachel deixa instruções de como seguir Mittelwerk para o Sri Lanka com a ajuda do misterioso Malik. Artigos Relacionados * rachelblake.com * Equação de Valenzetti 3ª Fase foi visto na 3ª fase]] A Terceira fase foi anunciada no Comic Con de San Diego durante o Painel de Lost onde Rachel Blake se levantava e acusa os criadores da série de conspirar com a Fundação Hanso. Perto do término de sua fala enraivecida, ela instruiu para os que "querem a verdade" entrarem em hansoexposed.com. Esta fase consistiu na remontagem do vídeo que Blake filmou enquanto estava em Sri Lanka espionando as ações da Fundação Hanso. O vídeo mostra Mittelwerk anunciando os planos da Hanso para um pequeno grupo de pessoas, presumivelmente o Protocolo Aranha. Durante a filmagem, Mittelwerk mostra um filme de Orientação de 1975 narrado por Alvar Hanso, explicando as origens e objetivos da Iniciativa DHARMA, a Equação de Valenzetti, e a Ilha. Blake então entrou em ocultação temporária, apenas liberando glyphs pela internet, em anúncios, e em podcasts para que os jogadores participassem encontrando cada uma das 70 partes do vídeo que, quando estivesse completo, mostraria o vídeo em sua totalidade. O glyph final foi achado no dia 8 de setembro de 2006, (9/08/06, ser preciso - 9+8+6 = 23) fazendo com que o vídeo se tornasse completo. Artigos Relacionados * hansoexposed.com * Vídeo Sri Lanka * Correspondência Codificada 4ª Fase como parte do Lost Experience]] A 4ª fase foi no whereisalvar.com com a caça das barras de Chocolate Apollo. Esta fase sobrepôs a 3ª Fase. A fase começou em 23 de Agosto e terminou em 18 de Setembro. Artigos Relacionados * apollocandy.com * whereisalvar.com 5ª Fase A quinta fase foi o final do Lost Experience. Que veio na forma de um podcast de DJ Dan e de um vídeo de Rachel Blake em 24 de Setembro. O vídeo mostrava Alvar Hanso conversando com Rachel. Ele revela que é seu pai, e que Mittelwerk o mantém aprisionado e está por trás de todas as atrocidades cometidas pela Fundação Hanso. Este boletim de Imprensa confirma isto. Em 25 de Setembro, a thehansofoundation.org foi atualizada com mensagens de Alvar Hanso e Thomas Mittelwerk. Alguns dos jogadores por trás do jogo também surgiram e revelaram suas identidades, embora esta provavelmente não é uma parte oficial desta fase. Ferramentas Necessárias * Linha telefônica * Acesso a Internet * Navegador * Google, Wikipedia e Lostpedia nos favoritos * Capacidade para pensamento crítico * Adobe Photoshop ou equivalente, e conhecimento para poder usá-lo. * Habilidade em decifrar Anagramas * Conversor ASCII * Conhecimento prático de trigonometria * Familiaridade com mitologia clássica, e com a Bíblia * Fluência na língua Koreana * Assinatura da People Magazine e Entertainment Weekly * Saber andar se virar em Sydney, Los Angeles, e em vários outros locais citados pelo Giveaway da Apollo Candy * Decodificador de Vigenère Obs: Estas são as ferramentas usadas pela comunidade do Lost Experience para resolver o quebra-cabeças. Mostrando que a expectativa não era o trabalho individual para resolver as pistas, mas sim um trabalho em equipe com toda a comunidade. Olhando para Trás Buddy.tv: One thing that’s a bit of controversy in the fan community is whether or not any of the information from The Lost Experience game is actually a factor in the universe of the show. Is that something you could clear up for us? says the internet was a way to reveal information regarding ''Lost]] Carlton Cuse: I think that for us, yeah, I mean, all of Alvar Hanso and his relationship with funding the Iniciativa DHARMA is part of the mythology. The details of the Fundação Hanso demise…it’s tangential to the show but it’s not unrelated to the show. We sort of felt like the Internet Experience was a way for us to get out mythologies that we would never get to I wain the show. I mean, because this is mythology that doesn’t have an effect on the character’s lives or existence on the island. We created it for purposes of understanding the world of the show but it was something that was always going to be sort of below the water, sort of the iceberg metaphor, and the Internet Experience sort of gave us a chance to reveal it. Damon Lindelof: I would say in terms of all the… background that we did, in terms of the Equação de Valenzetti and explaining the formation of the Hanso Foundation and doing the other films…we’d consider that stuff canon to the show. Where there’d have to be wiggle room is the Rachel Blake story where she’s in the real world, in the outside world as we define it, the show Lost might be defined in an entirely different outside world so we can’t vouch for the overall fit ability and veracity of everything that Rachel was doing. But we can say that all the factoids that she was uncovering were vetted, in fact many of them were written by us personally so they are canon. BuddyTV: Is there going to be another Lost Experience at some point? Will those characters be revisited? Carlton Cuse: I don’t think those characters would be revisited. As to whether there’s going to be another Lost Experience, there’s been discussions about it and I think it would only happen if we found another story that again, felt like it was worth telling but that we weren’t going to get around to telling it on the mother ship. Discussões Derivadas Talks of a sequel to the Lost Experience have so far been quashed by both the writing team and actors involved. Entertainment Weekly's Doc Jenson wrote in January 2007 that "I'm told game WON'T be making a return appearance during the next summer/fall hiatus" http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,20008861,00.html. Also, in April 2007, Jamie Silberhartz, who played main protagonist Rachel Blake, stated that she had heard nothing about sequel. However, she did say that she would be willing to return "in a heartbeat" if the decision was made to continue the project http://www.thetailsection.com/lost-news/catching-up-with-rachel-blake.php#more. Perguntas Remanescentes ainda é um Mistério]] *O que foi o Protocolo Aranha? *Onde estão os dois últimos clips da entrevista de Gary Troup? *Está, Enzo Valenzetti vivo como Rachel supôs, se sim onde ele está agora, e porque fingiu estar morto? *Por que a Fundação Hanso está colhendo órgãos ilegalmente para suas pesquisas ao redor do mundo? *Why did the Hanso Foundation plan to release a controlled virus in Sri Lanka, and why was a death rate of 30% so imperative that any more or less would mean failure? *How did Rachel Blake's mother die, and why did Alvar Hanso launch the Mental Health Appeal (which Malick said he started in order to "save a loved one")? *What was the abnormalities in Alvar Hanso's bloodwork that were hinted at by Dr. Eliza Vasquez, and why did Mittelwerk undergo a full blood transfusion before going to Sri Lanka? *What significance, if any, was the Project Sumo subplot during the game to the overall narrative? *Why was the Missing Organs folder storyline set months before the actual game? Was it the impetus for Rachel's quest to destroy the Foundation (aside from wanting to meet her father)? Na Web :Arigo Principal:Portal:Sites de Lost ]] ]] Sites Oficiais do jogo * Gary Troup's website, mostly about Bad Twin - http://www.garytroup.net and http://www.garytroupbooks.com * Fundação Hanso - http://www.thehansofoundation.org :* Persephone.thehansofoundation.org (subseção) :* Hole2.thehansofoundation.org (subseção) :* Hole3.thehansofoundation.org (subseção) :* Hole4.thehansofoundation.org (subseção) * DJ Dan - http://www.djdan.am * Sublymonal.com - http://www.sublymonal.com * Letyourcompassguideyou.com- http://www.letyourcompassguideyou.com * Hansocareers.com - http://www.hansocareers.com * Retrievers of Truth - http://retrieversoftruth.com * Rachel Blake - http://www.rachelblake.com * Mandrake Wig - http://www.myspace.com/mandrakewig * Equação de Valenzetti - http://www.valenzettiequation.com * Hansoexposed.com - http://www.hansoexposed.com * Apollocandy.com - http://www.apollocandy.com * WhereIsAlvar.com - http://whereisalvar.com Sites Afiliados do Jogo apresentador do Blog "Inside the Experience"]] Aqui estão sites que não são necessariamente parte do universo do jogo, mas conectam os jogadores com os demais responsáveis. Estes sites são providos de informações (como confirmações de quais sites são oficiais). Eles foram criados para reunir informações do jogo pelas principais redes de TV que exibem a série (EUA, Reino Unido e Austrália). *Blog americano "Inside The Experience" apresentado por ''Speaker - (link) *Blog do Canal 4 Inglês "The Other Girl" - (link) *Blog do Canal 7 Australiano "The Lost Ninja" - (link) Links Relacionados *Comunidade brasileira no orkut sobre o Lost Experience *Resumo do LE em PDF feito pelo Lostcast *Blog em português sobre o Lost Experience *Playlist do YouTube com todos os vídeos do Lost Experience *Resumo de tudo que aconteceu no LE no blog Lost in PT *The Lost Experience Clues *The Lost Blog *The Lost Experience Storyline Only (For NonPlayers): An Illustrated Guide *TLE: A Walkthrough *4815162342.com The Lost Experience ARG forums *Lost TV The Lost Experience forums *The Lost Experience Gaming Group: Play along with other fans *Hansoland *TheLostExperience.com *The Lost Experience Overview @ The Lost Podcast Wiki *theLOSTexperience: A fan's guide to the game *The Alternative Lost Game *A fans blog on the Lost Experience *The Lost Experience Unfiction Forum *www.savejoop.com - Save Joop (Fan Site) *www.douhavetheproof.com - Do U Have The Proof? (Sprite Site; possibly unrelated) *Lost in Portugal - Tudo sobre Lost e Lost Experience em Português *Lost Journal *The Lost Experience Explained Category:Universo Expandido *